


It's in the Water

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: smut_fest, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you should heed the warning whether it be written or verbal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's in the Water

It looked expensive and as long as it appeared to be valuable, that was the the only thing that mattered to Bae. If he could get a hold of it then he would be able to sell it. It was money he and his family needed and were, most importantly, counting on.

After his father died two years ago, the family really struggled because he left behind his mother with two young children. With Bae being only fifteen, he did what he could to help out while his mother broke her back doing domestic work for those snobby, rich bastards. He never wanted to resort to stealing. That was never something he wanted to be reduced to but sometimes you had to do certain things to survive. On many occasions it enabled them to keep a roof over their heads and put food on the table so it was what he had to do.

Taking a step forward, Bae tried his best to appear nonchalant but his worn and torn clothing and slightly grimy appearance was a dead giveaway that he might not be up to any good or at least this was the case for the shopkeeper. Seeing his chance when the man was distracted, he shot his hand out and snatched the necklace.

"Hey, put that down you little thief!" he shouted.

Clutching it close, Bae took off running and made a sharp turn down one of the alleyways. Behind him he could hear shouting and running feet. Most likely the man had gotten the attention of some of the armed guards walking around and now they were coming after him.

"Get back here you little brat!"

Turning another corner, he saw the forest up ahead and made a beeline for that. Heading straight into it without a second thought, Bae's goal was to lose them but the shouting only seemed to get closer. Taking a turn in the forest, he almost winced when he saw a sign that read "Eerie Lake".

People rarely ventured into the forest and he had heard rumors about how things were living in the lake but he paid them no mind and brushed them all off. He didn't believe in rumors like that and couldn't afford to worry about them when he had to think about whether or not his family was going to eat tonight.

"This way!"

Feeling his heart drop into his stomach, he tried to ignore the panic swelling up inside him and ran as fast as he could. Stumbling, he stopped when he came across the lake. The dark water looked intimidating but he didn't care as he ran closer. The only thing that scared him right now was getting caught by those guards and if that happened, his family would surely starve without him because his mother just didn't make enough money.

Standing in front of the lake, Bae discovered there was no other place to hide so he edged towards the water. In the distance there was a sign that read "Beware of merpeople", but he paid it no mind. He didn't put much stock into these supernatural rumors and so jumped in without a second thought.

When he found himself underwater, he opened his eyes. Finding it difficult to see, he poked his head out of the water and took a deep breath. Then Bae heard the yelling again and dove back underneath. Submerged for a second time, he waited until he couldn't anymore. He kicked for the surface but before he could get any air inside his lungs he was pulled under.

Bae found his limbs flailing around and a hand around his waist. Blinking, he opened his mouth on reflex and a mouth pushed against his. Gasping again, a tongue slipped into his mouth as a hand wormed its way to the back of his head, gripping tightly.

Then the pressure was gone and his eyes opened when he caught sight of a human but it clearly was more than that. Panic ran through him and he fought for the surface again but before he could he was pulled against something solid and cold to the touch. 

"You can breathe temporarily, you know. Don't fight it," the creature murmured, his voice strangely clear.

Taking a breath, Bae realized he could breathe underwater but it did little to calm him as he struggled to get to the surface once again.

"Humans..." the creature growled and then he let go of Bae which gave him the chance to kick his way back up to the surface.

Coughing, Bae struggled to breathe but it was more because of panic then anything. Trying to climb out of the lake, arms surrounded him and he shifted, finally getting a good look at who had pulled him down into the lake.

"Done making a scene?"

The creature had a blue hue to his skin and unnaturally sharp teeth that shone brightly when he opened his mouth. Black hair framed his face and dark eyes seemed to peer directly into Bae's soul. 

It made Bae shudder. "Merman," he whispered, his voice full of astonishment and fear.

"So the little human can speak? How lovely and don't bother begging me to let you go. You're the one who ignored the sign after all."

Before Bae could speak, the Merman ran his tongue down the side of Bae's cheek as he pulled him closer and pushed him against the sharp edge of the shore that dropped into the lake. Feeling a tail fin brush against his lower extremities, he tensed and then the merman started to kiss down Bae's neck, fangs piercing the skin and drawing blood.

"We mermen aren't terribly bad. It's just that we get so bored, and then a little human like you comes around and finally we can play."

"I..."

"No speaking, human. I've already spoiled you enough," the merman growled before slamming his lips over Bae's. The merman's teeth cut his lip in the process and his gasp at the sudden stinging was muffled by the kiss.

At first Bae struggled but then he felt his pants being lowered and a hand grip his cock tightly. Closing his eyes as the merman fisted it, Bae felt sharp teeth needling at the skin of his neck and the pain drew out a small groan.

"Stop!" Bae hissed but he found it difficult to even form that word.

The merman smirked, once again showing all his teeth. "Shh," he said, his tone anything but soothing. It was cruel.

Bae's cock hardened. He felt ashamed, but the talented hands almost made him forget all about that.

"You look like you could try to forget, little human. Ones who ignore the sign and jump down here are usually very desperate."

Eyes fluttering open, Bae locked eyes with the merman and let out another gasp when the merman's thumb ran over the head of Bae's cock, pressing at the slit, squeezing tightly before the merman released him. A sharp finger prodded at his entrance and Bae stiffened, but focused instead on the merman's mouth sucking harsh bruises on his neck. Every now and then the merman's tongue would soothe the bite and Bae tried hard to control his breathing, but it was difficult.

Reaching out to put his hands on the merman's shoulders, Bae pushed him away slightly. He cried out when the merman's fangs pierced the soft skin of his shoulder.

"Little human, calm yourself and stop resisting. They all stop, eventually," he hissed in Bae's ear as he swam between Bae's legs.

Feeling the merman's tail fin brush against his open legs made it all the more real. "Please," Bae managed to get out, the words followed by a small cry when the merman bit the other side of Bae's neck from behind.

"If you insist," the merman murmured, and pushed into him.

Questions swirled around in Bae's mind but mermaid anatomy was the last thing he should be thinking about right now. Clenching down on the merman, Bae whimpered at how long the length inside him was. It filled him up. He knew he didn't want this but his body seemed to say otherwise.

Suddenly, Bae screamed. The helpless noise tore from his abused throat when the merman gripped his hips and slammed him down onto his cock. Pain blossomed but it was soothed when the merman brushed against Bae's prostate.

"Like it, human?" he purred into his ear. "You're not as good as some others I've had, but you'll do."

"You're sick!" Bae threw his head back, eyes clenching shut while he started to ride the merman with supernatural hands gripping Bae's hips hard enough to bruise helping him move.

"Am I?"

Bae didn't answer as sharp fingers dug into more harshly into his hips. The merman slammed him down even harder now, his mouth latching onto Bae's neck. Letting out a scream when teeth pierced his sensitive skin hard enough to draw blood again, all he could focus on was the water sloshing around him as the merman continued to thrust his cock into Bae.

Then, out of nowhere the merman shot his seed inside of him and pulled his mouth away from Bae's shoulder, tongue shooting out to lick the blood dripping down his chest. Throwing his head back, Bae let out a small whimper as the merman started to withdraw from him. The merman licked Bae's neck, then the blood dripping down his chest. Bae noticed the wounds healed as the merman finished licking up the blood. Then the merman pulled out of him and placed a kiss against the corner of his mouth.

"Sweet little human. You could've been better, but you were all right, I suppose," he murmured against Bae's ear, a hand reaching up to tweak a nipple, making Bae squirm a little. "Oh, I didn't relieve you, did I? I think that is very selfish of me."

He was caught off guard when the merman sank lower in the water. Stiffening when the merman's mouth engulfed his hard cock, Bae couldn't stop himself from moaning. The urge to bury his hands in the merman's hair was there, but he stopped himself from doing such a thing for fear of the merman retaliating.

The merman's finger pushing into Bae had him gasping, and then finally coming. When Bae came, his vision darkened and he found himself under water again. Expecting to be able to breathe, his eyes flashed open when he went to take a breath and couldn't. Gasping for air, Bae struggled to the top and stared at the merman, who was grinning wide enough that his very sharp teeth were visible.

"You humans really are fun," he murmured with a laugh as Bae's struggles lessened. Then, when Bae's vision started to go dark, the merman let go of him and Bae kicked his way to the surface of the lake.

Clutching the ground, Bae hauled himself halfway out of the lake and coughed, water coming up as he struggled to breathe. Feeling the merman press behind him, Bae swung his arm out, but the merman caught it in a firm but gentle hold.

"Now, now, no need to get testy!" the merman said, chuckling. "I never planned to kill you. It was only a joke, and I admit it sometimes goes awry but here you are. No harm, no foul."

"Y... you could've killed me!"

"Then pay attention to the sign next time," the merman whispered, his breath tickling Bae's ear.

Managing to climb out of the water, Bae realized he was nude from the waist down. He sputtered when his wet pants smacked him in the face, care of the merman.

"I don't know why you humans bother with those annoying contraptions. It seems easier without them."

Doubling over coughing, Bae managed to get rid of the rest of the water in his lungs and lay there, trying to once again catch his breath as the merman lowered himself further into the water. "It was nice of you to keep me entertained for part of the afternoon. Do I get a name?"

"No," Bae managed to force out. There weren't many thoughts running through his head. He supposed that he was in shock or something.

"Hm, well, that's a shame. Bye, then, little human, and maybe next time you'll heed the warning of the sign. It is there for a reason, after all."

Watching the merman sink back into the water, Bae swallowed and closed his eyes. The experience was something he would push to the back of his mind. It never happened. He repeated this to himself as he reached for his soaked pants. In this heat they would dry quickly, but Bae couldn't stand to be out here for another moment.

"Little human, you forgot something."

Hearing the taunting voice of the merman made Bae stiffen. He looked up just in time to see the merman throw him something. Bae winced when it hit him in the chest and picked the heavy item up. It looked like the necklace he had stolen, but his eyes went wide as he studied it. A closer look told Bae it was more expensive than the one he had taken.

"This isn't mine."

"Its close enough. Bye, little human."

Then the merman was gone, and this time for good.


End file.
